phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StacyFan
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Just Passing Through page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 15:13, 2 May 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' ''Heyz'' I don't think you should be adding fanon on here, 'cause then you'll get in truoble, okay?? Don't do it!! Fanon isn't allowed on here so yeah..... --'Yumi Yoshimura '[Is this real?? Is this pretend??] 22:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Heyz Again Stop with the un-capitalizing thing, okay?? Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, answer me! 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 19:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) And stop changing other's people's opinions! Stop it, it's freaking annoying! 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 19:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Changing other users' pages Please read Phineas and Ferb Wiki:User page policy#Other members' user pages. Changing other users' pages without their permission may be against this policy. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Why do you not like me? Hey, what did you mean when you said I "crossed the line"? I didn't think I said or did anything to tick you guys off, so I was taken aback when you said that. Black Spiderman 04:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Heyz! Why do you hate Black Spiderman? He's never done anything against you! 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hmm, um, weel, I guess that's a reason, but it's not like his doing that to annoy you or offend you on purpose or anything! 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 17:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) So you basically hate him for his personal opinion and works. 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 18:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but I think you shouldn't mention that you hate him, or whatever, because then sooner or later you'll get blocked. 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 18:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I think that's considered cyber-bullying. 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 22:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You think Black Spiderman's bad? What about this Youtube user named 1kennyunit (he's suspended now). He calls Candace all kinds of bad names that I can't mention on this site. He doesn't even like the show, but he likes garbage such as Fanboy and Chum Chum!? What the heck!? I hate Fanboy and Chum Chum! Thank goodness that he's suspended now. Tpffan5196 04:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Yes I do support Starl!!! I am guessing you do to with therefore makes you also awsome!! Thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz 20:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah someone does.. Alas I do not know how to do any of the uploading or editing or... anything for pics D: but I will ask around and see what I come up with OK? (Starl 4 EVA!!) Team Doofenshmirtz 01:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 IRC I'm on the IRC. CandaceFan 20:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Re:A Very Perry Christmas All of the episode except The Doof Side of the Moon are in French. As for the songs, I haven't checked yet. Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Why are you so mean? I was on Deviant Art earlier, and I saw that you made a rant about how people overreacted to the false information about the P&F movie being cut and how the fans were stupid. WE'RE NOT STUPID! We were just shocked and disappointed. Maybe yeah, some of us were outraged, but we all thought this was true. Calling us stupid is an insult! Tpffan5196 22:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the double postTpffan5196 22:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Why are you so mean? I was on Deviant Art earlier, and I saw that you made a rant about how people overreacted to the false information about the P&F movie being cut and how the fans were stupid. WE'RE NOT STUPID! We were just shocked and disappointed. Maybe yeah, some of us were outraged, but we all thought this was true. Calling us stupid is an insult! Tpffan5196 22:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Fanon stories I saw some of your stories/"episodes" on the fanon wiki. They are awesome, even though I only read the descriptions of them). Yay, more Jentrane shippers! I'm like the only one here on this wiki. Also, are you going to put your fanon stories on Fanfiction.net? Tpffan5196 00:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Your icon What episode is it from? Cuz I don't remember seeing that scene. CandaceFan Candace Rules! Man of Tomorrow I read your message on Black Spiderman's channel about some Candace and Stacy hater on Deviant Art. I think that's the 1KennyUnit guy who's on Youtube. He hates literally every teenage person in the show, especially Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy. He called Candace the B word, Stacy the W word (the one that means slut), and Jeremy a girl. Do you think he should go away? I do (and I'm not sure if it's the same guy)! Tpffan5196 02:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The thing that the Kenny dude called Stacy is too inappropriate to be said on the wiki, but it's a five letter word that means "slut". The 1KennyUnit account got banned, but he made another account called KennyKong3, and he made these troll comments on a video about "Busting Feeding Frenzy" about that inappropriate Stacy comment. Tpffan5196 04:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) PF:Project Candace Rocks While you aren't a member of this project, I notice that you are strongly pro-Candace. I invite you to become a member here. You are also invited to a discussion about the future of this project at Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:PF-Project Candace Rocks. -- 'Eric the Grape (talk) 11:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Are you nuts? Do Not Vote for Spongebob 100 times, Vote for Phineas and Ferb. Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Look at This Pic. (File:CandacexStacy.jpg) uh....interesting @Gurgy: Did you draw this!? This is....weird. Tpffan5196 02:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) @Tpffan: No, I did. CandaceFan 02:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No offense but...ewwww! NotAGothChick101 02:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) None taken. CandaceFan I'm NOT a Sockpuppet! : Picture now deleted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : : : So I heard something about a troops page. Can I have a link? Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 22:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Your quote Please don't get on my case about swearing again, but the quote on your userpage contains a bad word. If this were the IRC, that would be fine, but this is the actual wiki, so you're breaking the rules. This has nothing to do with the fact that I don't like swearing, I'm only saying this because it is actually not allowed. Please either change the quote or censor that word. Again, do not get mad at me for this, I'm just doing my duty as an Admin-in-training. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 20:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Rule number three on the Simplified Rulesheet: No profianity of any kind. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 21:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for being corteous and changing it. That shows good character. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 04:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What Wrong with this Picture of Candace she got Hearts in her Eyes She in Love this is a Love Picture It looks like fanart, which is not allowed in mainspace articles, plus it was in the wrong spot. --- I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 22:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Explanation I'm not a Candace hater. I just wish she would be more "do you need any help" and less OCD. Stinkfly3 --I support Gwen 'cause she rocks! 01:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 15:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 New account You should use the "Contact Wikia" link at the bottom of any page. Let them know that you want your old account renamed/merged into this account. Then all of your previous edits will remain with your account. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Quote "I like How, even though we have different opinions, do different things, and argue alot, and whine about stuff, at the end of day we all like the same stuff, and have alot of chemistry and we really like each other and we wouldn't have it any other way,." Would you mind telling me what this means? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 I did put stacy-2 in my fan-fic Just so ya know, I did put Stacy-2 in my fic. Agent P Rocks2272 13:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC)You know, if the molecluar splitter dosen't just dissapear when this is over,we should really consider destorying it. Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Question In the survey by piano teen u said u hated something... what do u hate? ask me as fast as U can and sorry If I offended u with my answer to the survey. C. U. Trolypac 20:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 U edited? U edited my user page for unknown reasons...deleting my picture of an edited Carl...can I know why...and why it's bad...thanks and happy holidays. PAC Cambio y corto! 00:19, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 AVGN Fanon Wiki here is the link to the wiki. I made you a burecrat there. http://avgnfanon.wikia.com 21:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 U are here? come to the chat...it passed lots of times since I don't talk with you PAC Cambio y corto! 12:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Re: TDR trash talk I gave a warning about what he's doing, but if he does this again, you warn me immediately and he's block range from here will be longer. You should tell this to the admins on the fanon instead of me. Patrickau 26 15:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012